Sempre Que Possível
by rsacshesl
Summary: Talvez Moony tenha razão em dizer que Azkaban destruiu os neurônios restantes que eu tinha.


**Disclaimer:** Todos os direitos de Harry Potter estão reservados a sua autora J.K. Rowling e a Warner Brothers. Não obtive lucro com a publicação dessa história e nenhum desrespeito aos direitos autorais foram propositais.

* * *

**Sempre Que Possível**  
por Rachelismos

* * *

Certo, nem ao menos sei se alguém vai ler isso, até porque o que escrevi aqui é um pouco insano demais pra ser mostrado algum dia. Talvez Moony tenha razão em dizer que Azkaban destruiu os neurônios restantes que eu tinha.

Mas esse tempo todo preso nessa casa infernal sem nada pra fazer, me fez perceber o quanto falar com alguém me faz falta. É, é, eu sei, preso por anos e agora que fui pensar na vontade de falar com alguém. Mas em Azkaban eu tinha outras coisas em mente, como por exemplo, não ser sugado até a morte – e não de uma maneira agradável.

Claro que poderia conversar mais uma vez com Bicuço, mas seria um pouco idiota, já que ele não pode me responder com nada além de grunhidos e alguns arranhões e, honestamente, eu acho que não quero mais nenhum, como quando tentei fazer que ele dançasse Cancan. Ei, eu já disse que essa casa não tem NADA pra fazer? E azucrinar o Kreacher perde um pouco a graça, depois de algumas horas.

Claro que você poderia dizer "mas uma carta que não vai ser lida também não é algo como falar sozinho?" e eu diria "pra um interlocutor possivelmente inexistente, você se prende demais a detalhes".

Mas eu queria contar umas coisas sobre como realmente era a minha amizade com um dos homens mais interessantes que conheci. Quando Moony ler isso, tenho certeza que ele vai queimá-la, por isso a escondi dentro do assoalho do quarto do Bicuço. Por algum motivo, o Bicuço realmente não gosta dele, talvez pela coisa do lobisomem, mas eu acho que é porque o Remus tem um cheiro estranho de chocolate o tempo TODO.

Preciso começar isso aqui do sétimo ano. Porque foi o ano mais importante e porque não me lembro muito bem dos outros, e porque eu não tenho paciência o suficiente pra escrever sobre os outros seis.

Eu estava ficando louco. Louco de ódio, primeiramente, mas estava evoluindo. Loucura completa e perfeita. Não era algo a que estava acostumado, isso de ficar louco. Bem, isso é mentira. Eu estou muito acostumado a ficar louco, mas geralmente compreendo muito bem os motivos.

Quando Moony era irracional em negar participação em algum plano genial e sem nenhuma falha, por exemplo. Ou quando Peter comia a última panqueca do café da manhã e convenientemente deixava de avisar que a única coisa que restara era a geléia de amora pura. E eu ficava muito furioso quando Snivellus metia o nariz oleoso dele onde não era chamado. Aliás, ele sempre me deixa furiosamente louco, não importa o motivo. Acho que é igualmente proporcional a sua falta de banho. Ei, meu olfato é sensível!

Mas não compreendo, realmente não compreendo quando fico completamente louco sem motivo aparente. E se você tiver um pouco mais de paciência, lhe explicarei os meus motivos. Mas por favor, espere até eu conseguir raciocinar direito. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, eu ainda sinto raiva daquela época.

Essa sensação de loucura tinha começado poucos meses atrás, no começo do último ano. E. como a maioria dos meus momentos mais insanos, envolvia meu melhor amigo, James Potter. O homem que mencionei ali em cima.

James Potter, ou como ele preferia ser chamado, Prongs, ou como eu o chamava, principalmente naquela época, filho-de-um-hipogrifo-arrombado, sempre foi meu melhor amigo. Até nos momentos em que eu queria encher ele de pancadas até ele não conseguir respirar. E nos momentos em que queria fazer coisas que até Merlin duvidaria até ele não conseguir mais andar.

James Potter era um cara comum. Não era excepcionalmente bonito, era simplesmente um cara, um cara com aparência de um nerd com ressaca, cabelos de "nunca vi um pente", um cara. Um cara incrivelmente estúpido e desligado pra qualquer outra coisa que não tivesse sarda e cabelos ruivos. Mas isso não vem ao caso, agora.

Naquele dia, em especial, James Potter tentava falar com Evans, a coisa ruiva que mencionei antes. James sempre agia como um imbecil perto dela. Moony dizia que ele ficava parecido comigo quando estava perto dela, o que eu levei como uma comparação de extremo mau gosto, sem falar mentirosa porque, primeiro, sou muito mais bonito que ele e, segundo, nunca deixaria alguém jogar suco de abóbora na minha cara e nem ao menos ter uma reação, quem dirá, ficar sorrindo como um idiota.

- Ela estava bebendo esse suco, Pads, isso significa que ela deixou saliva nele, que agora está no meu rosto... isso significa algo, não é?

Entendeu o que quero dizer?

– Significa, Prongs, meu chapa, que você é doente.

– E ela é o sol, Padfoot, ela é o sol.

– Prongs, meu amigo imbecil de cara alaranjada, quantas vezes ouvirá 'não' da Evans pra entender que ela não quer brincar de esconder o pomo com você?

– Um 'não' é melhor que nada, estou certo, Moony?

Moony ficava rindo por trás do livro que estava lendo naquela manhã, e, aliás, quem lia livros daquele tamanho no café da manhã? Nem ao menos estava acordado ainda e Remus estava lendo um livro que poderia ser um belo travesseiro durante a aula de História da Magia! Eu, por outro lado, não estava achando nada pra rir... Era patético demais, estúpido demais, realmente, eu deveria ficar com pena, tirar uma foto da cara de idiota de James, fazer cópias e mostrá-la pra todos na escola, talvez com uma dedicatória para Evans. Mas não, o que antes me deixaria hilariado, agora me irritava mais que a cueca suja de Snivellus.

Nada contra Lily, realmente, ela não tinha culpa de ser uma coisa ruiva com pernas longas e corpo bacana. Em outras épocas, até eu tentei dar em cima dela. Claro que ela me respondeu com um tapa no rosto, um tapa incrivelmente forte. O que me fez pensar que ela era um travesti muito bem maquiado. Mas estou fugindo do ponto.

Naquele dia, durante a aula, comecei a analisar o que estava acontecendo comigo. Afinal, qualquer coisa seria melhor do que prestar atenção em mais uma aula de História da Magia. Aliás, quem precisa saber quantas revoltas de duendes aconteceram antes da grande Revolta do Buraco Da Glória ou algo com um nome tão sugestivo?

Desde o começo daquele ano, tudo parecia estar diferente. Peter parecia estar diferente, mais diferente que o normal, mais calado e interessado em outras coisas além de nossas brincadeiras. Remus parecia ter muitas outras coisas em mente, sempre com um livro e conversando com professores mais freqüentemente. Mas a maior diferença era entre mim e James.

Na verdade, as coisas começaram a mudar muito antes disso. Muito antes de Evans ser um fator, eu havia notado que tinha ciúmes de James. Um ciúme extremo e sem sentido. Um exemplo disso?

Quando Remus contou a James sobre ser um lobisomem. Na verdade, James e eu descobrimos, depois de um comentário de Peter sobre os desaparecimentos dele serem sempre durante a lua cheia. Peter não era tão estúpido quanto parecia, por isso ele era nosso amigo. Geralmente, usávamos a cara de idiota dele e a de santo do Remus pra assegurar aos professores que não faríamos nada de ilegal.

Certo, quando confrontamos Moony com as evidências, ele se fechou de maneira incrível, sorriu e disse que compreenderia se não quiséssemos falar com ele novamente, mas se poderíamos "por favor manter segredo".

Eu, pessoa calma que sempre fui, queria espancá-lo até que ele compreendesse que éramos amigos acima dessas coisas, mas James, demonstrando uma sensibilidade que somente esperaríamos de Remus, foi o que disse as palavras inspiradoras que modificaram pra sempre o relacionamento entre os dois. Ele disse:

- Não seja idiota, Lupin, só temos espaço pra um desses nos marotos e o cargo está ocupado pelo Peter, no momento.

Então, ele colocou um braço em volta do Moony e continuou, em uma das poucas vezes em que o vi falando sério antes do começo da guerra:

- A única coisa que me deixou chateado foi você não ter confiado na gente. E por isso, você vai pagar a melhor prenda que poderei pensar, e acredite, fiz Sirius usar batom e saia por uma semana por muito menos.

A maneira como os dois se abraçaram depois disso... Meu Deus, como me senti pequeno e inadequado!

Mas eu sempre achei que tinha sido por causa do Remus, entende? Amizade e essas coisas. Não que isso fosse melhor, afinal, Remus também era um cara, mas pelo fato de alguém o proteger além de mim ou algo do tipo. Peter costumava dizer que eu tinha mania de herói maior que a de James, e isso era dizer algo.

Mas não levei isso muito a sério, afinal, sempre fui muito ciumento. Até com as mulheres que mal sabia o nome, eu queria que elas fossem minhas e apenas minhas, nem que fosse apenas naquela semana.

Até o dia em que vi James conversando, de maneira até amigável com o seboso do Snape. Os dois não estavam se agredindo fisicamente, isso é mais que amigável pelo meu ponto de vista. Snape estava olhando pra ele e franzindo a boca de maneira desagradável, como o imbecil que ele é, e James dizia algo sobre ajuda em Poções e sobre tratá-lo melhor como favor a Evans.

O fato dos dois não terem trocado nem ao menos um xingamento não me fez sentir nem um pouco melhor. Queria matar Snape e James não escaparia ileso também. Aquilo pra mim era traição. Pura e simples.

Durante a tarde, disse a ele sobre uma idéia genial para uma brincadeira com Snape, claro, um tanto perigosa, mas seria incrivelmente genial. James me disse que era hora de crescer. Aquilo doeu. Doeu bastante.

E foi aí quando eu fiz a maior burrada da minha vida. Sim, até eu, com minha lista enorme de burradas monumentais tenho uma que fica no topo da lista. A que fica no topo da minha foi uma peça que deu muito errado, não muito pensada e com conseqüências horríveis pra todos os envolvidos.

Fiz Snape descobrir uma maneira de entrar na Casa dos Gritos e arrisquei a vida de James e a liberdade de Remus no caminho. E o pior de tudo foram os olhares acusatórios que recebi de todos, até do Peter.

Quando vi Remus, no outro dia, completamente arrasado e sendo consolado por James na enfermaria, me senti um lixo. Pior, me senti um verme que mora dentro da pulga que suga o sangue de um rato que mora dentro do lixo.

Depois que James foi embora, sim, ele não quis nem ao menos falar comigo nesse dia, eu pedi desculpas a Remus. Ele se sentia mal, aquela fora a primeira noite que não tinha a nossa companhia durante a transição e o lobo não gostava de ficar sozinho. Fora as dores no corpo, ele não se lembrava de nada. Estava mais tranqüilizado agora que sabia que não havia ferido "Severus".

Até hoje, acho que ele começou a chamá-lo de Severus na minha frente pra me lembrar que ele era um ser humano e que eu o havia colocado em perigo.

Conversamos, eu disse a ele que não havia pensado, que estava louco, que agi sem pensar e que não faria isso de novo. E Remus disse que era óbvio que eu o faria de novo, que eu sempre agia sem pensar, ele me disse, mas que não me odiaria por isso, era apenas como eu era.

Sentado ao pé da cama dele, Remus me ouviu e me aconselhou. Era bem típico dele, tentar escapar de qualquer discussão que o deixasse na situação embaraçosa de ser o foco.

– Fale com ele, Sirius.

– O que quer dizer com isso, Remus? Você é quem precisa ser acalentado e amamentado pela noite, no momento.

– Argh, que nojo, me poupe dessas fantasias que você tem com amamentação, Sirius. Apenas fale com ele, sim, até eu já reparei que você está agindo de maneira mais estranha que o normal.

– Moony...

– Eu fui lobisomem a vida toda, Sirius. E pretendo ser por um longo tempo. Você apaixonado é um evento, algo como um cometa que só passa pela Terra depois de 500 anos.

– Ele está louco pela Evans, se não reparou. Está louco por ela há meses!

– E você é quase como o testículo direito dele por anos. Fale com ele.

E, como faço com todos os conselhos geniais de Moony, eu o ignorei. E todos sofreram por meus ciúmes doentios por algum tempo.

Lembro particularmente de um almoço. Uma coisa absurda, realmente. Enquanto James brigava pelo último pedaço de pizza de calabresa com Peter, os dois começaram a rolar pelo chão. Algo comum, realmente, calabresa sempre foi um assunto importante pros Marotos. Nem mesmo McGonagall ficava chocada com isso no nosso sétimo ano, o que não a impedia de distribuir detenções do mesmo modo, mas a maneira como as pernas dos dois tinham começado a se entrelaçar, me fez querer partir a cara de Peter em pedacinhos.

E foi exatamente isso que fiz.

Não realmente a quebrei, não sei se é possível quebrar em pedacinhos a cara de alguém, mas dei um soco na cara dele que fez um adorável som de CRACK reverberar por todo o salão principal.

– Qual é o seu problema, Sirius? – nem mesmo a pergunta chocada de James me fez perder o ódio naquele momento.

Somente a voz de McGonagall nos tirando 20 pontos cada um me fez perceber que havia batido em um dos meus melhores amigos. Claro que Peter não me perdoou com a alegação de "insanidade provocada por calabresa", mas ele me perdoou com o tempo, depois de algumas doses de whisky de fogo contrabandeadas pra escola.

É como sempre digo, nada como bebida ilegal pra fazer uma detenção passar mais rápido.

Sei que, finalmente resolvi que contaria pra James durante a aula de História da Magia que mencionei antes. Ele precisaria saber, afinal de contas, o motivo por quase todas as detenções que passamos juntos. E algumas que fiz Remus e Peter passarem também.

Durante o intervalo entre uma aula e outra, eu disse:

– James, preciso falar com você.

– Padfoot, quando me chama de James, me sinto como se devesse responder "sim, mamãe".

– Seu puto, preciso falar com você.

– Se for sobre alguma coceira em suas genitais, prefiro não saber.

– Você sabe muito bem que aquela coceira eram pulgas, Prongs, e não acredito que você vai continuar a falar disso durante toda a nossa vida.

– Mas é óbvio que vou! Viver é relembrar, caro amigo.

– Tudo bem, eu também acho que poderia contar a Evans sobre o caso dos carrapatos que você teve há alguns dias.

– Certo, sem histórias caluniosas e mentirosas sobre coceiras. Entendido.

Quando James me puxou pelo braço pra irmos pra próxima aula, Poções, maravilha de dia que era a segunda-feira, eu senti que estava tenso. Não precisava ficar tenso, oras, ele era meu amigo!

– Casa dos Gritos. Depois do jantar. É importante.

– Sim, mãe. Somente espero que valha a pena. Vou desmarcar algo importante.

– Com a Evans?

– Sim, com a Lily. Realmente, Sirius, se é algo tão importante, me conte o que é.

– Hoje à noite.

E não falamos sobre isso durante o dia. O que não impediu Remus de olhar pro nosso lado e se ajoelhar e agradecer aos céus. Peter não entendeu bulhufas. Remus disse que era pela nota maravilhosa de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas.

Durante a noite, eu saí mais cedo do dormitório. Estava nervoso demais pra ficar esperando James terminar de comer. Ele tinha um apetite enorme, muito maior que o meu, até. E eu não estava com a mínima vontade de ficar ruminando na mesa.

Fiquei andando de um lado para o outro no quarto onde Remus esperava a transformação todas as noites. Uma cama com os lençóis limpos e novos. Sempre me perguntei quem trocava essa cama, aliás, até hoje. Não imagino que Dumbledore tenha contratado alguma camareira pra cuidar da cama do lobisomem residente, nem acredito que Remus soubesse algum feitiço pra costurar, senão teria costurado metade de suas roupas.

Mas estou fugindo do assunto, de novo. Enquanto pensava nessas coisas, não ouvi James entrando.

– Certo, estou aqui. O que era tão importante e secreto que não poderia ser dito na frente do Moony e do Wormy?

– Eu... preciso te dizer uma coisa. - Eu estava andando, de um lado para o outro. Completamente nervoso, mais nervoso que me lembrava de estar algum dia. Mais nervoso do que quando disse à minha mãe que não voltaria pra casa.

– Essa parte eu já entendi, Sirius. Se for sobre alguma brincadeira, realmente, poderia esperar.

– Não é isso!

– Então diz logo o que é, caralho!

– Não seja tão impaciente! Honestamente, esperar nunca fez mal a ninguém!

– Quem é você e o que fez com meu melhor amigo?

– Porra, James, é sério! Estou tentando dizer algo aqui!

James recostou-se na porta e cruzou os braços. Ele realmente não queria estar ali. Ele queria estar com a coisa-ruiva-Evans. Isso era um erro. E eu estava com os pés gelados de medo. Foi nessa hora que pensei: É hora de mostrar que sou Grifinório de verdade.

– Então diz, Pads.

– Eu... eu te amo, Prongs.

– Eu também te amo... - ele estava confuso, depois começou a rir, de maneira quase descontrolada. – Mas que diabos, Sirius, você andou bebendo aqui dentro? Não guardou nada pra mim, seu filho da mãe egoísta?

– Mas que porra, James, dá pra você me levar a sério por apenas um minuto? Eu. Te. Amo. Não no sentido bêbado de você ser quase um irmão pra mim, mas no sentido de quero te beijar mais do que qualquer outra coisa do mundo!

James não riu depois disso. Ele me olhava como se tivesse dito uma coisa completamente absurda. Algo do tipo "eu gosto de comer capim e dançar em cima dos túmulos recém cavados, é super divertido".

Eu, pessoa paciente e calma que sou, não estava suportando aquele silêncio.

– Fala alguma coisa, James.

– Isso é alguma piada?

E, eu tenho que admitir, essa não era a reação que eu esperava. Esperava que ele se jogasse em meus braços e dissesse "Sirius, eu sempre te amei também, a coisa ruiva jogou um feitiço de amor em mim, na verdade, odeio aquele cabelo tingido dela". Mas acho que isso estava fora de cogitação, não é?

– James, você acha que eu brincaria com uma coisa dessas?

– Acho! Eu te conheço, Sirius! Nada é sério pra você, você usou todas as garotas dessa escola! Isso só pode ser uma piada!

– Não é uma piada! Eu realmente te amo!

– Sirius, cala a boca. Não acredito que eu desmarquei com a Lily, quando ela _finalmente_ tinha aceitado sair comigo pra ouvir essa... essa _merda_!

– _Evans_, sempre a Evans! Eu vim aqui pra dizer que te _amo_, James, e você tá pensando naquela mulher!

– Nunca achei que fosse chegar tão baixo numa brincadeira, Sirius, mas depois do que fez ao Remus, não deveria estar surpreso.

– _Não é uma brincadeira, Prongs!_

– Eu vou embora, Sirius. Se fosse você, começaria a pensar agora em uma maneira de se desculpar. Essa foi bizarra demais, até pra você.

Agindo rápido, eu o agarrei pela gola das vestes e o beijei. Um beijo estranho e seco. Sem nenhuma reação da parte dele. Eu pensei que estava perdendo meu toque. Ele apenas ficou parado lá. Como uma estátua. Claro que depois disso o soltei e fiquei olhando pro rosto dele.

A expressão no rosto dele foi assustadora. Ele nunca usava aquela expressão pra mim. Era uma expressão exclusiva do Snivellus em momentos de ódio e repulsa. Eu havia feito tudo errado.

– Faça alguma coisa, Prongs.

Pedido errado pra se fazer. James me deu um soco, daqueles em que você vê pontinhos brancos voando por todos os lados. Uma coisa que Remus sempre me disse quando ia me envolver em brigas foi pensar muito antes de revidar, muitas coisas poderiam acontecer, era preciso pensar em todas as variáveis de uma ação antes de tomá-la.

E como eu disse antes, sempre ignorei o que Remus tinha a dizer.

Revidei o soco, com toda a força da minha frustração. Logo, nós estávamos suados e ofegantes. E não de uma maneira agradável. Ele recostado em uma parede oposta a minha.

– James, pra um veado, você bate como uma garota.

– Você diz isso, mas você foi quem tentou puxar meu cabelo.

Ele andou até meu lado e eu deixei. Sabia que ele não me bateria sem um aviso antes. Código de honra grifinório, vá entender.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. As dores que sentia eram boas, em parte, pra me fazer sentir que aquela conversa realmente estava acontecendo. E pra me convencer de que não poderia escapar das conseqüências dela tão cedo.

– Não que eu não aprecie a folga, – eu disse – mas quando vamos recomeçar a trocar socos?

– Você realmente está apaixonado?

– É, estou sim.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. Um gesto adorável que me fazia pensar em coisas obscenas.

– Por que você tem que complicar tudo, Pads?

– Eu tentei evitar. Por bastante tempo, aliás. Fiz Peter e Remus sofrerem muito por sua causa.

– Obrigado pelo esforço, então.

– James, desculpe.

– É, peça desculpas pelos óculos quebrados.

– E você peça desculpas pelo olho roxo.

James virou o rosto pra olhar pra mim. O rosto dele também não estava maravilhoso. Os olhos castanhos dele estavam franzidos. Sem os óculos, ele era tão cego quanto uma coruja. Coloquei as mãos em suas bochechas e me aproximei. Dando tempo pra ele decidir se eu poderia ou não fazer aquilo.

Foram apenas segundos, eu sei, mas pareceu demorar tanto. Os olhos dele não saindo dos meus. Nenhum dos dois fechando os olhos ou recuando. Mas mantive a mesma lentidão ao me aproximar dele. James poderia recomeçar a gritar ou alguma coisa do tipo.

Apenas me permiti fechar os olhos quando encostei meus lábios aos dele. Ele não recuou, não se moveu. Eu tomei isso como um incentivo pra melhorar.

Passei minha língua por seu lábio inferior e senti o gosto de sangue, antes mesmo dele soltar um gemido de dor. E de algo mais.

Senti dedos na minha nuca, me puxando pra mais perto. Ele queria isso. Ele _realmente_ queria isso! Os dedos cheios de calos de quadribol apertando a pele sensível do meu pescoço, minhas bolas pareciam que iam explodir. Nunca vou me esquecer de como ele mordeu meu lábio ao sentir minhas mãos puxando o cabelo dele.

Não me olhe assim. Tive muitas fantasias sobre o cabelo dele pra não os puxar quando tive a oportunidade.

Quando ele mordeu meu lábio, foi como se tivéssemos aberto uma caixa. Ele começou a tirar minha gravata no mesmo momento em que eu passava minha língua pelo céu da boca dele. Os gemidos guturais que ele dava estavam tendo um efeito maravilhoso em mim.

Coloquei minhas mãos dentro de sua camisa e comecei a acariciar suas costas. Ele, por sua vez, havia começado a desabotoar minhas vestes, com uma pressa e habilidades incríveis.

– Diz o que você quer fazer, Sirius. - Dizia James enquanto se levantava e puxava minha gravata. Eu estava completamente duro naquele momento. Seria capaz de jurar que as costuras da minha cueca seriam rasgadas em menos de dois segundos.

– Você sabe o que eu quero. - Eu dizia, tentando colocar novamente minhas mãos em volta dele.

– Não, diga. Quero ouvir as palavras.

– Quero estar dentro de você, James.

– Meu deus, Padfoot, com quem acha que está falando? Não sou uma garotinha que você conheceu há dois dias e acredita nessas frases de um romance barato. Sou eu, Sirius, diga o que quer fazer.

Pensei que não conseguiria respirar novamente. James Potter estava com as mãos dentro da minha calça. O homem das minhas fantasias estava com a mão em minhas calças, tirando o resto da minha dignidade ao me deixar completamente sem ar pra responder.

– Quero... ah, que coisa boa... ah, quero... enfiar em você, até você não conseguir mais andar, James...

– Como é? - Ele estava chocado. E parou de mover a mão. Ops, aquela não era a resposta certa, era?

– Am... pensei que você também...

– Não, não é isso. É que pensei que _eu_ faria essa parte.

– Ora, e por quê? Eu tenho mais experiência nisso, acho que seria melhor...

– Quem disse? – Ele estava sorrindo. O desgraçado estava sorrindo. – Além disso, eu também tenho experiência nisso.

– Pois eu e Moony...

– Moony? Eu também.

– Moony, sua cadela no cio...

– Sempre são os calados, não é?

– Você realmente quer ficar conversando _agora_?

– E como você sugere que seja decidido?

– Par ou ímpar?

– Meu cu não vai depender de um par ou ímpar, Sirius! Você quem disse que me amava, então prova!

– Que seja, então. – Dei-lhe um beijo e deitei na cama.

– Ei, não era pra levar a sério!

Eu já havia começado a tirar minha calça.

– Pois eu me cansei de conversar, James.

Estava de pé. Fiquei de costas pra ele e pensei em como fazer isso. Preparar a si mesmo é interessante, mas um pouco complicado de ser executado.

– E se dar meu cu pra você faz parte de provar, nem que seja minimamente, meu amor por você, então que seja. Agora, você vai ficar falando ou vai me fuder até eu andar engraçado amanhã?

Peguei o lubrificante que estava embaixo da cama e lambuzei meus dedos. Ótimo, bem melhor que saliva.

– Sirius, seu filho de uma puta, você trouxe lubrificante!

– Eu... hm... não trouxe nada. – James não sabia como era complicado conversar enquanto observava dedos enormes e pensava em como colocá-los dentro de você. – Moony sempre tem algo aqui. E, vai continuar falando?

– Que pressa pra ser fudido, Padfoot. Toda aquela encenação era pra me deixar com mais vontade?

– Merlin, cala a boca, Prongs.

James apenas observava enquanto eu comecei a enfiar um dedo. Fazia algum tempo que não fazia isso, mas achei que daria conta.

– Fica de quatro.

James estava do lado da cama, agora. Nem ao menos o vi chegar. Mas vi que ele estava completamente ereto dentro da cueca, a única coisa que ele ainda tinha no corpo.

Obedeci. Ajoelhei-me na cama e senti quando os dedos de James tomaram o lugar dos meus. Ele não estava com a mesma preocupação que eu. Movia-os sem parar. Abria e fechava como uma tesoura enquanto os empurrava em movimentos cada vez mais profundos.

– Ah, puta merda, Prongs... _devagar_.

– Você quem pediu pra eu parar de falar... e você não parou de gemer desde que comecei.

– Chega, James, chega... enfia em mim, agora.

– Paciência, Pads.

– Você lembra com quem está falando, não é? – Mas todo e qualquer pensamento coerente saiu do meu cérebro quando ele curvou os dedos e encontrou minha próstata. Gemi como uma puta barata, admito. – _Agora_, por favor! Ah!

James retirou os dedos e antes mesmo que pudesse reclamar, me senti preenchido por uma coisa gigantesca.

– Porra, James, você é enorme! - E tive que fechar os olhos pra me concentrar.

– Não se mexe, Sirius, não se mexe. Uh...

James estava respirando de maneira ruidosa. Ele estava se controlando. E eu pensando que isso tava doendo pra caralho, que queria que acabasse o mais rápido possível.

Antes mesmo da dor passar, James já estava se movendo. Eu estava desesperadamente me masturbando, pra tirar a dor da mente, quando senti James me abraçando por trás e me fazendo sentar no pau dele.

Quando me sentei, a dor já havia começado a passar. James me impulsionava a me mover contra ele enquanto uma de suas mãos apertava a cabeça do meu pau, firmemente. Aqueles calos realmente faziam a coisa ficar ainda mais excitante.

James durou pouco tempo. Eu não durei tanto tempo também. Gozando por toda a mão dele. Ele saiu de dentro de mim com um som obsceno e caiu na cama. Suado.

Ficamos deitados por um bom tempo.

– O que acontece agora? - Eu perguntei.

– Eu... gosto da Lily, Padfoot.

– Ela é legal... pra uma garota.

Estávamos lado a lado. Olhando para o forro velho e aos pedaços do teto do quarto. Eu sabia que não poderia escapar daquela conversa. Era melhor a ter agora, do que esperar por alguma loucura vinda de James. Ele era bem capaz disso.

– Então...

Ele parecia realmente estar pensando. Então eu também era importante. Não que eu duvidasse disso, não mesmo. Mas por um momento de insanidade temporária, que negarei pra qualquer um que perguntar, eu tive uma leve duvidazinha.

– Então, continuamos como estamos.

– Pelados e saciados? - Ele dissera.

– Sempre que possível.

– Mas...

– Não pense muito mais sobre isso, sim? - eu realmente estava cansado de tanto falatório. Queria apenas um pouco de paz, depois do sexo. - O pouco cérebro que lhe resta pode derreter, se continuar fazendo tanta força. Não vou me meter muito no relacionamento de vocês... apenas me reservo o direito de exigir sua presença na minha cama ocasionalmente.

– ... E seus ciúmes?

– Perfeitamente controláveis, se me der a atenção que preciso.

– Talvez devesse ser um cachorro pra sempre, então, sempre ao meu lado.

– Prongs, seu pervertido, sexo com animais? Que coisa doentia!

– Você quem pensou nisso, não eu!

– E falando em sexo...

– Seu cu não aguenta mais nada seu dentro dele, cara.

– Por isso que estava pensando em ficar por cima dessa vez.

– Tá certo, mas não se acostuma.

E, claro, depois disso, o homem se casou. Sempre tem que existir uma mulher em uma grande história épica. Mas realmente, acho que Lily sempre foi uma boa esposa pra James. Duvido muito que ela não desconfiasse daqueles nossos encontros de cinema que duravam um dia inteiro.

Mas ela sempre me tratou como fez em Hogwarts. Como o cachorro vira-latas que era. E eu adorava aquela coisa ruiva, de verdade. Claro que muito mais a James que ela. E, com o tempo, passei a amar o filho deles também.

Depois continuo a escrever. E me lembre de contar sobre o episódio da penseira erótica e a limpeza anual da casa dos Potter, James ficou com poeira grudada nos lugares mais estranhos.


End file.
